kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Goidō
Character Overview 'Yui Goidō '(五位堂 結, Goidō Yui) is a girl from a rich family and the current drummer of Chihiro's band, the 2-B Pencils. She is the fourth known host of a Goddess. Personality Yui is a girl that has loved music since she was a child. Her overprotective mother prevented Yui from playing the drums, her favorite instrument. Later, when she was in Keima's body, she had the chance to play the drum like she wanted. At first she was quite uncomfortable being in a boy's body, but started feeling more like a boy after a few days, even changing her personal pronoun to Boku. After she returned to her body, Yui states that she prefers to use boy's clothing because it is more comfortable than girl's clothing. Plot Overview Yui Arc Yui is first introduced the day after Diana tells Keima about her sisters and asks him for their search. Yui was thinking of music when she was walking down the stairs and because of her kimono she stumbled into Keima. After that her mother starts protecting Yui because she believes that Keima "attacked" her. The reason her mother was in the school was because she wanted to take Yui away from the Instrument Music Club. When Yui and her mother were leaving Elsie appeared and she informed Keima that Yui also had an escaped spirit inside of her. Later that night Yui was angry and sad because her mother forced her to quit the Instrument Music Club. The next day Yui went to the Instrument Music Club for see it one last time. She fell into Keima's trap by stepping on a ball and stumbled into Keima again. Keima tries to make a move but it went too fast and confusing for Yui. Just when he was going to correct himself, Yui's mother attacked Keima again. Despite that, Yui started thinking that Keima was a polite boy. That night Yui had an headache while she was thinking of her encounters with Keima and wanting to meet him again. Suddenly Yui lost consciousness and when she woke up she found herself, instead of being in her house, in Keima's house. When she found out she was in Keima's body she got quite scared and started making Keima look very feminine. That night was one of the worst in Yui's entire life because she was so embarrassed being in a boy body that she did not take a bath. The next day when she met Keima again she was escorted by him to the men bathroom. Desperately, she confided to Keima that she wanted to return to her body but got reassured by Keima it was the best idea to live out each other's life until they found out a way for return to their original bodies. Because Yui thought Keima was a model student respected by everyone in his classroom she got a bad time answering questions to Nikaido sensei questions or praising Mari's food leaving her with shock. Everyone was puzzled because they could not understand how Keima became so polite, even people thought it was a trap of Keima, including Kodama. It seems that after a few days the desperation of Yui for return to her body disappeared. One day while she was thinking about her mother Yui was outside of Chihiro's band room. When she heard the girls playing music Yui entered and asked the girls if she could stay. While the girls were arguing because they did not want "Otamane", Yui started thinking how she has loved music since she was a little girl and how her mother deprived of her most beloved thing. Ayumi and Chihiro hit Yui, but that did not cause her to leave, instead she asked if she could play an instrument and Miyako told her they needed a drummer. Yui went to the Instrument Music Club for get a drum and then showed her abilities to the girls of Chihiro's band leaving them astounded. Miyako was fine with letting Yui enter the band but Ayumi and Chihiro were arguing, at the end they allowed Yui practice with them again. Yui continued practice with the other girls letting them think that Keima changed for the good. Many days later Yui went to her original classroom and found Keima there talking with Elsie. She was trying to tell Keima how great she has been passing the last days and suddenly Keima tells her to stop touching her in a feminine way and later fled. Yui was quite puzzled because of that. Later Elsie took Yui to the infirmary to see Keima who seems sick. Yui tried to call a doctor but Keima told her to not do that. While she was holding Keima she thought he was really turning into a girl. The next day Yui thought about how good a time she has in Keima's body but felt that she was being selfish because she was stealing Keima happiness. While she was practicing Keima sent her a piece of her kimono with a note on it. Yui now was sure about her feelings and rushed to her house at night, beating the guards for see Keima again. After their meeting Yui confronted her mother and then kissed Keima thus making the spirit inside her body run and also returning back to her body. The next day while Keima was being beaten up by Chihiro and Ayumi, Yui appeared with a new look: her hair tied up in a long tail, and dressed in the boy's uniform. She asked the girls to allow her enter the band. Mistaking her for a boy and not wanting another boy to join the band after the bad experience with Keima, they refused. After She convinced them that she was a girl, they accepted her into the band. Yui continue appearing later practicing music with the band and helping Elsie get over her depression after Hinoki arc. Old Conquest Arc While Keima was trying to figure out if Shiori had a goddess, Yui's appeared. When she sees Keima she introduces herself making Keima think she does not remember him at all. Just when he was about to leave Yui takes his hand and asks him to stay because she wants to know more about Keima. She confesses to Keima that she loves him and does not mind the rumors about him and Kanon. Haqua later appears sa ving Keima and Yui leaves. Yui is now considered to be in the Grey Area by Keima as, although she does not seem to feel angry at him, she confessed to him. At the moment, Keima does not wish to meet with Yui until later on. In chapter 140 Keima begins his search for the Goddess Mercury, choosing Yui as his first target (which because of her approaches, Keima believes that she is not the real Yui but the goddess inside trying to get close to Keima). It is revealed there is a goddess within her. Yui seems to have an interesting effect on Keima, as a result of switching bodies, which Keima's heart starts beating faster whenever Yui approaches him, making him disoriented. The goddess inside Yui was introduced as Mars, another one of the Jupiter Sisters and a self-proclaimed warrior who punishes evil (referring to the sealing of the Old Hell, as well as the Roman God Mars' role as the god of war). Mars is basically quite boyish in nature and quite hot-headed, similar to Yui after her conquest, but, like her other sisters, see that their hosts genuinely love Keima and try to support them with all that they can, like Diana with Tenri, or Apollo with Kanon, or Vulcan with Tsukiyo. Mars is willing to help Yui win Keima's heart, so she grants Yui super-strength. Keima is, as of present, unaware that Yui is a Goddess host. Mars gets along well with Yui. Mars is unaware about the events that have been happening as she was only awoken recently. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Yui at first saw Keima as a gentle and elegant person after their second encounter. After the body swap Yui started feeling a high respect for Keima, even calling him by the honorific Sama. She also fell in love with him despite he was in her body. After her memories were erased it seems that Yui does not recall anything about what happened with Keima yet she still loves him. Yui thinks Keima is a frail boy because Keima often gets beaten by Ayumi and Chihiro. Yui's mother Yui loves and is annoyed at her mother at the same time. Her dislike for her is because her mother does not allow her to have the freedom to do what she wants. After the body swap, Yui gains enough courage to rebel against her mother's control. Chihiro band's members Being the drummer of Chihiro's band leaves Yui a great responsibility. The few times they have appeared together Yui appears to like them as friends for allowing her to practice her favorite instrument and also she does not mind helping the other members when they are in trouble such as when Elsie became severely depressed. Mars Only meeting the goddess within her recently, it seems that Mars and Yui gets along well. Other It seems that Yui knows Mio because when Keima met Mio when he was in Yui's body, Mio recognized Yui. There are possibilities that both coming from rich families might now each other. Note also that Yui and Mio are classmates. Their current relationship is still unknown. Trivia * She likes drumming, however, her mother does not. * She dislikes wearing Kimono regularly at home, traditional Japanese arts' practice, and her mother. * She had a collar like Keima on her neck (it is only shown in ch.126 pg.15 and ch.129 pg.11) * She was the thirteenth capture of keima * The cause of Yui's negative emotions was her wish to have courage to be free and independent. Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:2-B Pencils